1. Field
The following description relates to an optical system.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, mobile communications terminals have been provided with camera modules, enabling image capturing and video calling. In addition, as the levels of functionality of cameras provided in such mobile communications terminals have gradually increased, cameras for use in mobile communications terminals have gradually been required to have higher levels of resolution and higher degrees of performance.
However, since there is a trend for mobile communications terminals to be miniaturized and lightened, there are limitations in manufacturing camera modules having high levels of resolution and high degrees of performance.
In order to address such issues, recently, camera lenses have been formed of plastic which is lighter than glass, and lens modules have been constructed of five or more lenses to achieve high levels of resolution.